


Brick By Boring Lego Brick

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bottom Dominic Harrison | Yungblud, Dirty Talk, Groping, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Submission, Weird, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a quickie crack fic about Dom getting Legos stuffed up his ass.Warning this is weird as fuck reader beware.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 12





	Brick By Boring Lego Brick

"I think you can fit way more than just five Legos up your ass,"Adam teases causing Dom to stop dead in his tracks, his eyes widen when he hears his friend's dirty comment. "You wanna bet," he says with a smirk, turning around on his heels to face the other man. 

Adam stares him down, walking up to the Brit with a lusty look in his eyes. Dom giggles when the older man grabs a fist full of his ass, roughly groping it. Adam's touch heated and sensual but playful at the same time. 

"Take me to your bed,"Dom flirts, allowing Adam to scoop him up bridal style and drag away from the view of everyone else in the house. 

Once in Adam's room the Scott throws his lover down onto the bed and reaches for a colorful bucket of Legos and bottle of lube. 

"Let me get those trousers off you first then we can play,"Adam groans yanking off Dom's pants of course he's not wearing boxers which makes things much easier for the dark-haired man. 

"Hmmmm your really liking this ain't ya," Dom whimpers his eyes glancing over at Adams obvious erection that poked up through the fabric of his skinny jeans. 

Adam rolls his eyes and coats his fingers with lube in response to his friends teasing.

"Spread those pretty legs open for me so I can see that hole of yours,"he demands roughly positioning Dom's legs around his torso, lifting them up around his shoulders.

Dom obeys and shows off his adorable pink pucker smiling like an idiot his dick fully erect and dripping with pre-cum. 

"Your such a horny slut ready to get your ass filled with Lego bricks,"Adam growls roughly inserting a thick digit into his lovers asshole spreading his sphincter wide with a second finger. 

"Ohh please more give me a third," Dom cries out bucking his hips up only Adam's fingers sending them deeper inside of him hitting his sensitive spot. 

Adam snarls and reaches for a pink Lego slowly inserting it into the younger man causing him to scream. "Fook it's so big,"he cries biting down on his lip, his eyes shut tight. 

Adam ignores his complaint and adds another plastic brick into Dom's hole this one much bigger than the last.

Dom squirms, his legs quivering barely able to hold still in their current position. "Please change position, "I can't take much more, the submissive man pleads.

Adam complies and flips Dom over into his belly forcing him to arch his back pushing his ass forward. "You have such a cute bum,"he speaks slapping the British singers ass before adding three more Legos into his hole. 

"We're at five now ready to quit or do you want more,"Adam questions. "More I want all of them in me,"Dom whimpers biting down onto Adam's bedsheets gently shaking his butt to tease his lover. 

Adam laughs and adds three more Lego bricks into his friend's hole at this point his sphincter is being stretched out wider than ever before. 

"Everything is awesome when your part of a team,"Dom sings as four more Legos are stuffed deep down inside of him.

"What the fuck are you singing,"Adam asks in confusion. "Everything is awesome when you're getting filled with Legos,"Dom moans, tears of laughter filling his pale green eyes. 

"Your so weird,"Adam says sarcastically as he continues to stuff more Legos up Dom's ass brick by boring brick until he has thirty Legos inside of him in total. 

At this point Dom is moaning loudly, his body has become stiff and plastic he can barely contain his urge to cum. "Wow, I'm impressed your ass is so amazing,"the Scottish man jokes. Dom nods in response and falls down onto the bed releasing white Lego bricks of cum all over the sheets allowing Adam to climb on top of his now completely plastic body. 

"You look really hot as a lego babe," Adam chuckles kissing his lover's hard plastic face lowering his hands downward towards the other man's crotch to fondle Dom's still hard Lego cock.

"So do you,"Dom hums reaching up to kiss the others cheek looking up lovingly into Adam's dark brown painted on eyes.....


End file.
